Various ball pitching machines are known which operate to pitch baseballs, softballs, and other similar objects. Due to complex structures, some of these machines are expensive to purchase and maintain, and require skilled personnel to operate them. Also, machines suitable for use by amateurs, such as for recreational use and use by schools, should be inexpensive, reliable, durable and easy to operate. Further, such machines should be designed to accommodate balls of various sizes and have the ability to operate at different speeds.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved ball pitching machine.